


Второй дубль

by WriteWolf



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Вариация на тему отношений Стэна и Эванса от съемок первого фильма до недавнего появления Себастиана в театре, где играет Крис.





	Второй дубль

      Это был, наверное, уже пятый пластиковый стакан, который Себастиан пнул за время своей прогулки. Или, может, один и тот же — здания на улицах давно слились в белый шум, он знал только, что наворачивает круги по полузнакомому району и совершенно не хочет возвращаться домой. А там, куда хочется, его все равно не ждут и не ищут. Так что оставалось плестись по пыльному асфальту и размышлять, в какой же момент жизнь все-таки пошла не туда.(?)  
        
      На самом деле, ответ на этот вопрос Себ прекрасно знал. Если хорошенько задуматься, можно даже выцепить из памяти точную дату, но она не принципиальна, главное — что тогда случилось. Звонок агента, которому поступило предложение от студии Марвел. Даже тогда отказаться от их предложений было сложно, сейчас — и вовсе почти невозможно. Но теперь Себ думал, что нужно было бежать, не оглядываясь, а не радостно кивать и собираться в офис. Нужно было, да. Сейчас легко так говорить.  
        
      Первые дни съемок он едва мог вспомнить — то, что казалось таким простым и очевидным в сценарии, на площадке выходило из рук вон плохо. Себ честно пытался абстрагироваться от причины, но как это можно сделать, если причина — твой партнер по съемкам, он же главный герой фильма, он же Капитан, мать его, Америка, он же Крис Эванс. Себ настолько залипал на него, что получил несколько весьма неприятных разговоров с начальством — не о взглядах, конечно, а о неприличном количестве запоротых дублей. Кое-как взять себя в руки удалось лишь тогда, когда Себастиан понял, что Крис вовсе не против общения — наоборот, он всегда был готов поддержать разговор или случайную шутку, каждое утро первым справлялся о состоянии почти распрощавшегося со сном коллеги и вообще вел себя, как идеальный хороший парень. Мозг упорно подсказывал, что так Крис вел себя со всеми на площадке, но для собственного спокойствия Себ позволил себе отдаться иллюзии собственной значимости.  
        
      После этого дела пошли лучше. По словам режиссера и остальной съемочной группы, между персонажами буквально искрило, но Себ только хмыкал и кивал на талант Криса. Тот, что любопытно, делал то же самое, указывая на Себа и заставляя его краснеть прямо перед операторами, и это бесконечное перекидывание комплиментами, казалось, не надоедало обоим.  
        
      Стоит ли говорить, что к концу съемок Стэн окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Эванса? Да он готов был поклясться, что с тем же чувством с площадки уезжала как минимум половина участников, но именно у Себастиана впереди были совместные интервью и премьерный тур с Крисом, а значит — чуть больше времени, чем у остальных.  
        
        
      Круглосуточную кофейню с небольшим синим навесом он точно видел уже дважды. Натянув кепку еще ниже, он все же зашел внутрь, чтобы, по-прежнему никем не замеченным через пять минут выйти со стаканом кофе. Он и сам себя не сразу узнавал в зеркале с настолько короткой стрижкой, но другие узнавали его еще хуже, да и синяки под глазами добавляли сходства с никому неизвестным парнем. Оказывается, это очень удобно.  
        
      За углом кафе начинался сквер, но Себастиан решил снова его проигнорировать, побоявшись застрять на еще больший срок. Бесконечные шаги снова повели его дальше по улице, Себ даже не пытался сопротивляться нахлынувшим воспоминаниям, решив прокрутить в голове всю историю до конца. Может, хоть так удастся от нее избавиться.  
        
        
      После премьеры первого фильма наступило затишье. Нет, они продолжали общаться, насколько вообще можно назвать общением редкую переписку двух живущих в разных городах и занятых своими делами людей, обсуждали успех фильма и планы на вторую часть, о которой не сразу стало известно. В то время Себу казалось, что он в любой момент может «слезть» — проигнорировать новое сообщение, отвлечься на что-то другое… Возможно, это действительно было так, но желания не появлялось. Он отвечал на каждое письмо, ждал сообщений в WhatsApp и смутно надеялся, что когда-нибудь Криса занесет в Нью-Йорк по делам или просто так.  
        
      Его действительно заносило дважды — и оба раза они встречались в какой-нибудь кафешке, просто чтобы посидеть и поговорить. Крис выглядел деловым и собранным, и Себ так и не смог понять, были для него эти встречи просто данью уважения коллеге или все же чем-то большим.  
        
      Если раньше у Себастиана еще были какие-то шансы вернуться к нормальной жизни, то съемки второго фильма окончательно поставили на ней крест. Кажется, тогда неладное в его поведении замечали уже все, но ему было абсолютно все равно — и Крис позволял себе не меньше, окончательно путая и без того увязшего Себастиана. Случайные прикосновения, объятия, разговоры, состоящие из полунамеков — Себ таял, как снег на солнце, и даже позволял себе надеяться на что-то большее.  
        
      И, как оказалось, не зря. «Что-то большее» случилось уже под конец съемок, когда перед выходными почти весь каст разъехался отдыхать, оставив Криса и Себа почти наедине. В тот вечер они пили пиво и обсуждали предстоящую премьеру, потом сам фильм, потом отношения своих героев — довольно неоднозначные, что уж говорить. В общем, очутиться у Криса на коленях в тот день почему-то оказалось удивительно естественным делом, а ощущать его руки под одеждой и вовсе верхом мечтаний.  
        
      Прятаться у них получалось паршиво. Оставшиеся дни съемок проходили под вечными понимающими взглядами съемочной группы, кто-то, не таясь, явно отдавал проспоренные деньги то Маки, то Йоханссон. Скарлетт вообще выглядела наименее удивленной, и Себ даже подумал, что Крис «по дружбе» мог рассказать ей еще раньше, но уточнять не решился. Да что там, он вообще чаще всего не думал, окончательно поплыв от нахлынувшего счастья. Какое-то время ему даже было плевать, что слухи могут поползти за пределы съемок, но Крис быстро вернул его на землю, ясно дав понять, что совершенно не готов к публичному каминг-ауту. Себу это не то чтобы было понятно — в конце концов, родной брат Эванса открытый гей, — но настаивать он не мог, да и не стал бы. С определенной точки зрения так было даже интереснее — только они вдвоем знали, что на самом деле значат все эти переглядывания и прикосновения, которые они могли позволить себе на публике. Слухи, конечно, все равно ходили, но неуверенные и почти никому не интересные без весомых подтверждений, а давать такие они, естественно, не собирались.  
        
      Но все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. С окончанием вереницы фестивалей, шоу, фотосетов и прочего им пришлось разъехаться надолго. Да, теперь можно было при случае позвонить по видеосвязи, а то и прилететь на выходных, но как же этого было мало обоим после почти полугода непрерывного общения.  
        
      Но ведь протянули как-то. По-прежнему не строя никаких планов на будущее, дотянули «отношения» до следующих совместных съемок — ходили слухи, что последних. Крис приехал на них, казалось, совершенно убитый, но через несколько дней, которые он почти непрерывно проводил рядом с Себом, повеселел и расслабился.   
        
        
 _Крис сидит возле Себастиана, прижавшись плечом к плечу, и молчит, только рассеянно гладит лежащую на колене руку. Себ чувствует, что с ним что-то не в порядке, но любая попытка поговорить заканчивается бесконечно грустным взглядом, в ответ на который приходится замолкать и кивать. Не в порядке, конечно, но сейчас они хотя бы рядом и могут попытаться разобраться вместе. К поцелуям они тоже переходят без разговоров, Себ вообще не очень хорош в беседах, зато в остальном — более чем._  
        
        
      Позже Крис признался, что проблемы связаны с семьей и его мнимым одиночеством. Себу эти разговоры каждый раз были как удар под дых, но тогда это ощущалось как-то по-особенному фатально, несмотря на то, что они решили не торопиться и хотя бы пока оставить все как есть. Кажется, такому решению обрадовались оба, и долгие съемки прошли удивительно безмятежно — они были вместе, а остальное легко задвинулось на второй план.  
        
      Но все хорошее, как всем давно и прочно известно, заканчивается.   
        
        
        
 _Себ вжимается спиной в угол и все равно никак не может спастись от того, что говорит стоящий перед ним осунувшийся до неузнаваемости Крис. Они не виделись полтора месяца, и Себ надеялся, что впереди у них неделя совместного отпуска, но от надежды не осталось и следа, только глухо давящая в груди пустота._  
  
 _— Себ, я не могу, просто не могу, моя семья…_  
  
 _— Крис, если за все время я так и не стал для тебя тем, ради кого ты готов пойти на это — нам и не нужно продолжать._  
  
 _Крис замирает, его лицо останавливается, словно он борется с собой и старается не выдать чувств, и медленно, вымученно кивает, а потом смотрит в глаза и виновато улыбается. Себ чувствует, что сейчас потеряет сознание, но тоже пытается улыбнуться и в итоге даже удерживается на ногах. Потом он, конечно, надерется в одиночестве и несколько дней не выйдет из дома… но это потом. Сейчас нужно держать лицо. Они скомкано прощаются, не зная, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях, да и нужно ли вообще. Себ искренне благодарит Криса за то, что приехал, а не сказал все по телефону, но, кажется, тот принимает это за издевку._  
  
 _Едва Крис оказывается за закрытой дверью, Себ отчетливо слышит отчаянный глухой удар, словно в стену возле косяка вписался чей-то внушительный кулак. Он вылетает из квартиры на пару секунд позже, чем нужно, и романтического воссоединения не случается — только след крови на темном камне и черный росчерк шин слишком быстро стартовавшего автомобиля._  
        
        
      А дальше не происходило ничего. Себ не писал первым, Крис тоже молчал, и все новости становились известны только из сети — девушка, совместное Рождество, совместные съемки, все, что угодно. Себ очень хотел злиться на него, но даже этого не получалось. Не получалось вообще ничего, и уход в работу с головой помог мало. Наверное, полгода он еще чего-то ждал и словно бы надеялся, но потом и это исчезло, выгорело и осело пеплом где-то в самом темном углу души. Отболело и прошло. Нужно двигаться дальше.  
        
      Даже очередные съемки прошли спокойно. Себ действительно нашел в себе силы для дружеского общения, и поначалу заметно осторожничавший Крис все же поверил ему — в отличие от него самого, — и тоже вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. В это же время Себ думал, что после съемок определенно запишется к психологу, потому что жить так становилось почти невыносимо. Хорошо, хоть совместных сцен у них теперь было гораздо меньше, а значит, и поводов пересекаться тоже.  
        
      Благо, в этот раз хотя бы как коллеги по съемкам они прощались действительно навсегда.  
        
        
      Смятый стакан из-под кофе полетел в урну, а Себ начал прикидывать, где удобнее поймать такси. Или все же действительно двинуть домой пешком? Но тогда есть риск уснуть где-то по дороге.   
        
        
      Какого дьявола Себастиан собрался на бродвейскую премьеру спектакля, где играет Крис, он не мог объяснить ни себе, ни кому-то еще. Впрочем, никто и не спрашивал. Поход в театр вполне приемлемое культурное мероприятие, он наверняка затеряется среди кучи более известных друзей и знакомых Криса и вообще идет туда просто чтобы убить вечер… Все эти отговорки отлично работали ровно до того, как он встретил едва вырвавшегося от фанатов Криса в коридоре. Разговор вышел еще более неловкий, чем можно было подумать, но тот все равно зачем-то вытянул из него обещание быть на вечеринке после постановки.  
        
      Из этого тоже не вышло ничего хорошего. Отметившись на мероприятии и сфотографировавшись с Крисом, Себастиан позорно сбежал сразу после того, как едва не попался на глаза его матери. В прошлом он очень хотел с ней познакомиться, это, вроде как, должно было быть правильно, но теперь только лишний раз тянуло из головы непрошеные воспоминания.  
        
      Сбежал, покатался на такси, надеясь хоть как-то развеяться, заехал в пару баров по дороге и в итоге вышел на случайной улице в соседнем районе, собираясь дойти до дома пешком. Тренировки завтра — или уже сегодня? — не было, а остальные дела можно безболезненно отложить и отсыпаться хоть до обеда.  
        
      Зазвонивший в кармане телефон очень хотелось проигнорировать, но такие вещи были чреваты проблемами, так что Себастиан все же взглянул на дисплей. И запнулся на ровном месте, увидев вызов от Криса.  
        
      — Себ, ты проходишь мимо моего отеля уже третий раз, — голос Криса звучал по-знакомому сонно, без тени ожидаемого возмущения.  
        
      — Какого еще отеля? — он повертел головой и только сейчас понял, как устал — табличка в паре метров действительно принадлежала отелю. Вот только… — Да я понятия не имел, где там твой отель! — возмущенно воскликнул Себастиан.  
        
      — Ш-ш-ш, ну не кричи так. Я тебе даже поверю, если ты зайдешь.  
        
      — Чего? — Себ, уже сделавший несколько шагов от ограды, снова остановился, с трудом ворочая резко ставшим непослушным языком, но не удержался от колкости. — Я же говорил, пить ты умеешь паршиво.  
        
      — Я не пил, — размеренно, словно разговаривая с ребенком, ответил Крис. — Просто не могу уснуть.  
        
      Понимающе хмыкнув, Себ все же пошел дальше по улице.  
        
      — Значит, тебе нужно снотворное, а не зазывать бывших в свой номер.  
        
      — Стой, ты… действительно не знал, что я здесь живу?  
        
      — Блядь, Крис, вот ты вроде обычно скромный парень, откуда такой эгоцентризм? Я что, похож на отбитого сталкера?  
        
      Из динамика раздался неуверенный вздох.  
        
      — Извини. Я не хотел тебя задеть.  
        
      — Не задел, — Себ небрежно пожал плечами, словно собеседник находился рядом и мог увидеть этот жест.  
        
      — Не зайдешь?  
        
      — Нахрена тебе это?  
        
      На этот раз молчание затянулось — видимо, Крис и сам не знал ответа.  
        
      — Я соскучился, — еле слышно ответил он спустя несколько секунд.  
        
      «А я — нет!»  
        
      Мелькнувшая мысль обожгла сознание, и Себ понял, что просто не может так ответить. Он вообще никогда не мог ему лгать.  
        
      — Если ты надеешься меня соблазнить, то с этими усами тебе придется очень сильно постараться, — не удержавшись, фыркнул Себастиан и нажал отбой. Он надеялся, что его голос звучит хоть немного возмущенно, но знал, что сдался уже в тот момент, когда развернулся обратно к отелю. Крис, судя по всему, тоже.  
        
      Крис уже стоял на улице у входа в явно наспех наброшенной куртке и неуверенно улыбался. Себ дотронулся до его руки, не слишком доверяя уставшему сознанию и готовый обнаружить, что давно спит у себя дома и видит сны.   
        
      — Я буду стараться столько, сколько нужно, — заглянув в глаза, наконец, ответил Крис.  
        
      — Посмотрим.


End file.
